Kono Yo No Kyuseishu
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Naruto adalah pahlawan dari perang dunia Shinobi keempat setelah mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya, tapi kemudian akibat dari jutsu Zetsu hitam membuatnya terlempar kedimensi lain, dan setelah ia membuka mata pertama kali di dimensi itu dia benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya karena tubuhnya...
1. Chapter 1

**The Return Yogen No Ko**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N : Fiction ini adalah pengganti dari Ruller Ellemental yang penulisnya Resain untuk dua bulan karena urusan kampus, Gommen ne, dan author membuat Fiction ini agar jadwal Update cerita gak kacau akibat di tinggal penulisnya maka Author putuskan untuk mengganti Fictionnya, ingat hanya pengganti bukan niat untuk membuat Fiction baru)**

Uzumaki Naruto seorang Ninja yang dikenal sebagai ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di konoha, tapi kejutan kali ini lebih menggemparkan karena dulu anak yang dikucilkan oleh warganya kini menjadi pahlawan dunia Shinobi setelah mengalahkan ibu dari Rikudou Sennin Kaguya Otsusuki sekaligus menjadi Yondaime no Jinchuriki no Juubi, tapi berbeda dengan JInchuriki Juubi lainnya karena Semula Naruto adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi tapi akibat ledakan dari Kaguya Kyuubi menyerap semua chakra Kaguya dan merubahnya menjadi Juubi,

dengan bantuan dari Sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya Uchiha Sasuke, dan dengan juga berkat Transplatasi mata teman gurunya Naruto bisa mengalahkan Kaguya dengan susah payah

[FlashBack]

Naruto, Obito, dan Sakura kini ebrada di dimensi milik Obito karena proses penyembuhan yang dilakukan Obito sewaktu Kyuubi di tarik keluar oleh Madara yang sempat membuatnya Mati suri, tapi berkat Obito Naruto berhasil hidup kembali, Dan sebelum Obito wafat dia sempat mewariskan kedua matanya kepada Naruto

"Naruto, jika kau ingin mengalahkan Madara gunakanlah mata Kananku ini karena ini akan membantumu,dan juga simpan mata kiriku ini jangan sampai jatuh ketangan Madara karena itu akan sangat berbahaya" Ujar Obito lirih

"tapi-..." Ujar Naruto terpotong

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto, ciptakanlah perdamaian dan dengan kau memakai mataku ini aku bisa melihat perdamaian dari dalam dirimu" Ujar Obito sembari meneteskan air mata

"Dan Sakura tolong Transplatasikan Sharinganku ke Naruto" Lanjut Obito kemudian Sakura hanya menurut apa yang diucapkan oleh Obito, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Medic-nin terhandal itu untuk mentransplatasikan matanya dan Kini mata kanan Naruto sudah berubah menjadi berwrna merah dengan tiga Tomoe

"Terimakasih obito, aku akan mewujudkan impian kalian, aku janji" Ucap Janji Naruto kepada Obito dan juga teman-temannya

"Dan Naruto medekatlah.." Ujar Obito dengan suara rendah tapi Naruto masih mendengar dan medekat kearah Obito

Obito menyentuh kening Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian Kening Naruto bercahaya sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasakan sebuah perbedaan dalam dirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Obito, kenapa aku seperti merasakan perbedaan dalam tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku memberikan ingatan kepadamu bagaimana menggunakan Sharingan dan juga Rinnegan, karena aku percayakan Rinnegan kepadamu, karena aku sangat berharap padamu Kono Yo No Kyuseishu" Ujar Obito yang suaranya semakin merendah

"Dan Naruto kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku pergi, Ohok... Ar... ri.. Gat... tou Na.. ruto" Obito pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan wajah tersenyum

[FlashBack Off]

Sekarang Naruto sudah menepati janjinya kepada Obito dengan menciptakan perdamaian dengan mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya, kini Naruto berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka atas peperangan itu, tapi sayangnya Rokie harus kehilangan satu anggota yang gugur dalam peperangan ini, ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, tapi mereka sadar tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan, karena Neeji mati dengan tersenyum maka mereka juga harus tersenyum

Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menyedari keberadaan sosok Zetsu hitam yang sedang bersembunyi, Zetsu Hitam sangat dendam kepada Naruto yang menyegel ibunya kembali kebulan, dan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah jutsu untuk memindahkan Naruto ke dimensi lain, kemudian menampakan dirinya di depan para Rokie

"Uzumaki Naruto, Aku salut kepadamu yang sanggup mengalahkan ibuku" Ujar Zetsu hitam yang membuat semua Rokie terkejut dengan suara serak itu

"Kau, Zetsu Hitam apa maumu? kau ingin bertarung dengan kami? kau tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang karena kau sekarang sendirian, dan lebih baik kau menyerah" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit amarah

"Kau benar Naruto, aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan Kalian, tapi paling tidak aku akan membalasmu Naruto" Ujar Zetsu hitam kemudian merapal Hand Seal

 **[Ninpou : Hen'i jigen]**

Setelah menggunakan jutsu itu tangan Kanan dari Zetsu hitam kini muncul bola cahaya, kemudian ia arahkan kepada Naruto, tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah jutsu itu tidak membuatnya merasa kesakitan sedikitpun

"Cih serangan apa ini? aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun" Ujar Naruto setelah terkena Jutsu dari Zetsu hitam

"hahahah... itu bukan serangan tapi adalah jutsu teleportsi, dengan Jutsu itu aku memindahkanmu secara permanen ke Dimensi lain" Ujar Zetsu hitam yang kini tertawa licik

"Ini tid-..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena melihat tubuh Naruto yang kini bercahaya berwarna putih

Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat itu sangat terkejut dan bahkan sampai yang meneteskan air mata seperti halnya Sakura dan Hinata

"Sialan kau, bagaimana membatalkan jutsu ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini terbakar akan amarah

"hahahah... aku sudah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah jutsu permanen dan tidak ada cara untuk membatalkannya, sekalipun dengan jurus teleportasi yang lain seperti Hiraishin dan Kamui kau tidak akan bisa kembali kesini" Ujar Zetsu

Dan kin tubuh Naruto mulai memudar dan semakin kasat mata, dan yang terakhir Naruto ingat adalah teriakan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya

0.0

Blarrrr...!

Sebuah ledakan mengagetkan Rias dan Asia yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan pertarungan antara Issei dan Raiser. Kabut tebal yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan tersebut menghalangi jarak pandang mereka. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti kabut tersebut mulai memudar dan menampilkan sosok Issei yang sudah sekarat sedangkan Raiser terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tidak buruk... " Raiser mendang Issei sekuat tenanga sehingga menyebabkan Issei mengeluarkan raungan sakit. "... tapi cukup sampai disini saja" Raiser kembali menyiapkan teknik yang sama untuk menghabisi Issei.

Greebb...

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan aksi Raiser seketika. Menatap siapa yang memeluknya, seketika membuat seringai lebar tercetak diwajah Raiser. Dan menatap Issei dia bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa yang jelas.

"Sudah cukup... " Rias masih memluk Raiser dari belakang. "... aku menyerah"

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang mengakhiri Rating Game ini seketika. Dan sebuah kata yang menyatakan kekalahan kelompok Gremory.

Berbalik arah Raiser kemudian memeluk Rias dengan erat. Sengaja menunjukan kemesraan paksa didepan Issei yang terlihat kecewa. Kecewa dengan kekuatannya. Kecewa dengan yang terjadi. Kecewa dengan perjuangan semua anggota keluarganya yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kekalahan. tapi sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata manusia bahkan Iblis sekalipun masuk kedalam tubuh Issei dan setelah itu Issei tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Rias yang melihat Issei tidak sadarkan diri kemudian menghampiri Issei dengan air mata mengalir deras karena melihat kondisi Pawn kesayangannya itu

"Rias Ojou-sama menyerah dengan begitu artinya Rating game ini dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phoenix sama" Ujar Grayfia terhadap para penonton.

0.0

Kini Naruto bangun dari pingsannya kemudian melihat sekitar, dan ternyata dia berada di sebuah kamar yang ia pastikan bahwa ia tidak pernah datang kesini

"Nampaknya kamu sudah siuman"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari sampingnya dan kemudian dia menegok kearah suara tadi dan terlihat seorang wanita bersurai putih dengan berpakaian Maid ala bangsawan, dan Naruto memandang sosok itu dengan penuh tanda tanya pasalnya dia blum pernah bertemu dengannya

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu

"apa kau lupa denganku Issei, saya adalah Grayfia Lucifuge kepala Maid keluarga Gremory?" tanya Grayfia, sedangkan dirinya sendiri yang di panggil Issei hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena namanya adalah Naruto bukanlah Issei

"Petarungan tadi di menangkan oleh Raiser Phoenix-sama, dan sekarang sedang terjadi pesta pertunangan antara Rias Ojou-sama dengan Raiser Phoenix-sama, dan aku kesini membawa berita dari Sirzech-sama" Ujar Grayfia

"Perintah?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kepada sosok yang bernama Grayfia itu

"Sirzech-sama tertarik dengan pertandingan tadi, dan dia memberikan kertas teleportasi ini, dan dia berkata _Kalau kau ingin menolong adikku, masuklah kedalam pesta dan seranglah pesta itu"_ Ujar Grayfia kemudian memberikanku sebuah kertas kepada Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

'Apa maksud dari semua ini. Issei? Pertarungan? pertunangan? sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi' Pikir Naruto kemudian Naruto berdiri dan saat dirinya melewati cermin mukanya langsung menunjukan ketidak percayaan

"ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana aku bisa berada dalam tubuh ini, kemana rambut kuning jabrikku, tanda lahirku, mata biru samudraku" gumam Naruto tak percaya karena tubuhnya berubah menjadi pemuda berambut coklat bermata coklat dan kulit agak keputihan tidak seperti lulitnya yang tan.

Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk datang kepesta itu karena mungkin dia akan mendapat jawabannya disana. Naruto kemudian naik keatas kasur lagi mengambil posisi bersila untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal kepada Kurama, tapi bukan hanya bertemu dengan Kurama saja melainkan ia juga bertemu dengan sosok Naga raksasa berwarna merah dan sosok yang ia lihat di cermin tadi

"Hey, kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka

"Benar, dan kenapa aku disini dan tidak bisa kembali kedunia nyata" Tanya sosok di cermin tadi yang dilihat Naruto dan ternyata bernama Issei

 **"Kau tidak bisa kembali kedunia nyata, karena tubuhmu dikuasai olehnya"** Ujar Naga itu menunjuk Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Issei dan Naruto bebarengan

 **"Itu karena, jiwamu kalah dengan Naruto sehingga kau tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi, dan kurasa karena tubuhmu tadi berubah menjadi Partikel cahaya sehingga Partikel-partikel itu merasuk kedalam tubuh bocah itu, dan kemudian menyatu menjadi satu"** Ujar Kyuubi panjang lebar

 **"Aku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu Kitsune"** Ujar Naga itu

"Jadi bagaimana tubuhku bisa keluar dari tubuhnya?" tanya Naruto

 **"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab kapan kau bisa keluar dari tubuh Issei"** Ujar Naga merah itu

"Hah, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan keluar dari tubuhnya?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naga merah itu hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Naruto dan Issei jatuh melemas

"Tapi kemohon, selamatkanlah Buchou dari pertunangan itu" Ujar Issei memohon kepada Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan menyelamatkan Buchou-mu itu, aku berjanji" Jawab Naruto mengacung jempolnya kepada Issei

 **"tapi ingat Naruto, selama kau berada di tubuhnya kau tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, dan Fuinjutsu, dan kau hanya bisa menggunakan Taijutsu saja karena ingatanmu tentang Taijutsu"** Ujar Kyuubi , sedangkan naruto melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan

"Lantas aku akan melawannya dengan apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto

 **"Kau akan melakukannya dengan bantuan [Boosted Gear]** " Ujar Naga merah itu

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto heran dan kemudian Naga merah itu menceritakan tentang Sacred Gear , Great War, Two Heavenly Dragon, Cara menggunakan Boosted Gear dan juga kehidupan Issei, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu melotot tak percaya

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa tuhan menciptakann senjata yang bisa membunuhnya sendiri, dan yang lebih membuatku tidak percaya adadalah... aku harus menjadi orang mesum dan maniak Oppai? untuk yang satu itu aku tidak akan mau" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi-..." Protes Issei

"Sekarang aku adalah yang menjadi pemegang tubuhmu jadi aku bisa berbuat seenakku, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan membahayakanmu" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi bersila kembali ke dunia nyata

"...! Ise-san!"

Dan kemudian aku menengok suara teriakan itu dan terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang terlihat menangis tapi dari pancaran matanya Naruto tahu ia sangat lega

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang. Kamu sudah tidur selama dua hari biarpun luka lukamu sudah sembuh...Kupikir kamu takkan membuka matamu lagi...Ise-san..." Ujar Sosok itu yang

Asia mulai menangis di lengan Naruto. Naruto yang di peluk oleh Asia agak risih karena sebenarnya dia bukanlah Issei

"Asia, dengarkan aku. Aku akan pergi ke meyelamatkan Rias, ahhh maksudku Buchou sekarang dan kau jaga rumah." Ujar Naruto tegas, sedangkan Asia tertegun karena ini bukan sifat dari Issei

"Tapi Issei-kun..." Protes Asia

"Sudahlah tidak apa, aku akan menyelamatkan Rias" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menggunakan kertas sihir teleportasi untuk pergi ke tempat pertunangan Rias dan Raiser

Sedangkan Di Pesta pertunangan

Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phoenix tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Rating game.

"issei maafkan aku, aku tidak berguna sebagi King!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa dia menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya bukan pria arogant seperti Raiser itu.

"andai saja aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang berharga.

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan. "Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah" jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

"selamat datang para bangsawan dari dunia Iblis. Keluarga Phoenix merasa terhormat atas kehadiran kalian malam ini. Kami mengundang kalian untuk mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa aku Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory akan segera menikah." Ucap raiser yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"langsung saja aku perkenalkan calon istriku, Rias Gremory…." Lalu selanjutnya muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan menampakkan Rias dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih.

BRAAAAK

Terdengar sebuah tendangan dari pintu utama pertunangan dari Rias dan Raiser, dan kemudian terlihat sosok Naruto (A/N : Naruto disini yang dimaksud adalah tubuh Issei) yang memasuki pintu dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, kemudian dia dihadang oleh lima pengawal

BRUGH BRUGH

BRUGH BRUGH

BRUGH

Tapi dengan mudah naruto mengalahkan para pengawal itu dengan kemampuan Taijutsunya dan membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk Rias dan Para Peeragenya yang melihat kemampuan Issei yang meningkat drastis yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto dengan Taijutsunya

'Kenapa kemampuan bertarung Issei sekarang meningkat Drastis' Batin Rias dan Para Peeragenya

"aku Hyoodo Issei, akan membawa Rias kembali ketempat serusnya ia berada bukan disisimu Iblis arogan" Ucap Naruto lantang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget. dan kata terakhir diucapkan di dalam hati

"Sialan kau. Penjaga tangkap dia." Ucap Raiser. Setelah itu datang belasan penjaga yang mencoba untuk menangkap Naruto. Namun saat mereka semua dekat dengan Naruto, Naruto sudah menyiapkan Boosted Gearnya dan menggunakan Dragon Shoot hingga penjaga itu terkapar semua

'Wow, Sugoi kemampuan dari Issei sudah sangat meningkat dari rating game itu' Batin Kiba dan Koneko

'Ara... ara Issei-kun benar-benar tangguh' Batin Akeno

'Sejak kapan issei sekuat itu' Batin Rias

"apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya para undangan yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap seseorang yang berjalan ketengah pesta. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sirzech Lucifer sang Maou iblis.

"sudah kubilang maksud dan tujuanku hanya ingin mengembalikannya ke tempat seharunya dia berada?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

"Tapi Rias adalah tunanganku aku tidak akan membiarkan Manusia rendahan sepertimu membawa Rias" Ujar Raiser denga tampang arogantnnya

'Sombong sekali dia, kita lihat saja nanti' bathin Naruto

Sedangkan Sirzech hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia harus minta maaf kepada pihak Phenex nantinya. Karna ini di luar perkiraan. "Well ... aku sudah menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini"

Ucapan Sirzech membuat Naruto, Raiser, bahkan hampir semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Maou tersebut. tersenyum penuh percaya diri kemudian Sirzech kembali membuka suara. "Karena masing-masing pihak tetap bersikeras. Jadi jalan satu-satunya hanyalah dengan melakukan duel satu lawan satu"

Para tamu kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali terjadi bisik-bisik tidak jelas antar sesama mereka. Naruto hanya diam mendengar keputusan sang Maou. Baginya apapun tidak masalah, asalkan Rias bisa di dapatkan kembali.

Melihat Rias yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangannya ketempat ini Naruto tersenyum.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Raiser yang menatap Naruto intens, dengan perlahan udara disekitar Raiser memanas pertanda dia meningkatkan aura panas di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Karena tidak ada protes dari kedua belah pihak... " Sirzech sengaja untuk mengantungkan ucapannya, agar para tamu kembali diam dan memperhatikannya. " ...mari kita mulai sekarang"

"baiklah Grayfia, bawa mereka ke arena" perintah Sirzech. "Ha'i Sirzech-sama" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raiser dipindahkan ke sebuah arena pertarungan. Sementara Sirzech dan para tamu yang lain menonton dari tribun yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Oke, ini Fiction pengganti Ruller Ellemental yang di tinggal penulisnya, tapi kalo Reader gak suka dengan Fiction ini, Author akan hapus**


	2. Chapter 2

**kono Yo No Kyuseishu**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang kini Naruto sudah bersedia dengan [Boosted Gear]nya, dan terlihat wajah Arogant dan terlihat meremehkan terpampang dari lawan didepannya ini a.k.a Raiser

"Baiklah saya akan memberitahukan peraturan dalam pertarungan ini, siapa saja yang jatuh tidak bisa bangkit atau menyerah dianggap kalah, dan disini dilarang membunuh atau akan didiskualifikasi dan mendapat hukuman eksekusi" Ujar Grayfia membacakan peraturan dalam pertarungan ini

"Baiklah jika seperti itu pertandingan bisa kita mulai" Lanjut Grayfia

"Cih, aku akan mengalahkan Iblis rendahan ini dalam waktu 10 detik" Ujar Raiser sombong, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesis tidak suka

'Jika aku menggunakan kemampuan Shinobi-ku pasti dengan mudah aku menghancurkan kesombongannya' batin Naruto

"Jangan terlalu membanggakan dirimu sendiri burung, sekecil apapun musuhmu kau tidak boleh meremehkannya, karena bisa jadi dia tidak terduga" balas Naruto

"Tsk, baiklah akan kutunjukan perbedaan kita Iblis rendahan" Ujar Raiser, kemudian melaju kearah Naruto dengan tinju berlapis api

BLAAR

Serangan Raiser yang mula-mula di lancarkan kearah Naruto justru malah menghantam tanah

"Hahahaha, hanya segitu kemampuanmu? kesombonganmu tidak berbanding dengan kekuatanmu" Ujar Naruto sinis kepada Raiser

"Tsk, beraninya kau menghina seoarang Phoenix" Ujar Raiser kesal

"Cih, aku bukan menghinamu hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari kesombonganmu karena itu tidak ada gunanya" Balas Naruto

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" Tanya Raiser berteriak

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, tapi satu yang aku tahu dan itu pasti..." Ujar Naruto menggantung

"Apa itu?" Tanya Raiser

"Kesombongan akan menghancurkanmu, dan akan membawamu ke dalam kebencian yang tidak berdasar dan akan memakanmu dalam kegelapan" Ujar Naruto

"Sudah, jangan banyak Bicara kau Iblis rendahan" Balas Raiser kemudian menyerang Naruto lagi dengan tinju apinya tapi Naruto dengan sigap meloncat keatas untuk menghindari serangan Raiser

 **[Nissen Randan]**

Naurto menendang Kepala raiser dengan kaki belakangnya sehingga membuar Raiser tersungkur

"Sialan kau Iblis rendahan beraninya kau melecehakanku" Teriak Raiser marah, kemudian dari punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari Api

"hahahah... dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa mendekatiku" Ujar Raiser sambil tertawa sinis

"Cih"

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scaill Mail]**

Kini tubuh Issei yang terisi jiwa Naruto sudah masuk dalam mode terlarang Sacred Gear yaitu Balance Breaker, dan itu membuat Rias dan para Peeragenya yang lain tersenyum dan senang dengan perkembangan Issei

'Kau bertambah kuat Issei, aku senang dengan perkembanganmu' Batin Rias

'Ara.. ara kau terlihat hebat dan tampan dengan gaya seperti itu' batin Akeno

 **[Bost]**

Kini Kekuatan Naruto sudah berganda menjadi 2X lipat dari sebelumnya

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

BLAAAAR

Ledakan di udara terjadi karena serangan [Dragon Shoot] nya mengenai tepat pada Raiser

 **[Bost]**

 **[Bost]**

Naruto semakin meningkatkan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear milik Issei ini hingga mencapai level seorang Iblis kelas atas dalam sementara waktu, kini Naruto sudah menyiapkan [Dragon Shoot] yang lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, tapi setelah melihat tubuh Raiser yang pulih membuat Naruto kaget

"hahahah.. kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan serangan seperti itu?" Ujar Raiser yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi

"Bagaimana mungkin kau" Ucap naruto tergagap dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

"hahah apa kau takut, Kaisar naga merah?" tanya raiser sinis

Kemudian Raiser bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Naruto kini tersungkur dengan Armor yang sudah hancur karena tinju api milik Raiser yang membabi buta menerjang Naruto

"Hahahah... menyerahlah karena takdirmu adalah kalah ditanganku" Ujar Raiser sombong

"Dan terimalah jika Rias menjadi milikku, dan kau tahu aku akan merobek keperawanan Rias pada saat malam pertama dengan keras" Bisik Raiser di telinga Naruto, yang membuatnya kini sudah sangat marah, dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat marah padahal Rias bukan siapa-siapa baginya

"Kau..." Desis Naruto yang kini mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Raiser" Teriak Naruto kelap sedangkan Rias dan Peeragenya menatap Issei yang sebenarnya Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir

 **[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]**

 **[Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari tuhan]**

 **[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]**

 **[Aku tertawa pada "ketidak batasan", berduka pada "Kesombongan" dan menghina "Kesejatian yang terabaikan"]**

 **[Aku berjanji akan membuat masa depan yang lebih cerah dan indah]**

 **[Aku akan menjadi naga merah dominasi]**

 **[ Juggernout Drive ]**

terdengar suara dari Sekiryuutei yang ikut terbakar kemarahannya akibat kemarahan Naruto yang sudah memnucak hingga membuatnya memasuki [Juggernou Drive] Kemudian Ledakan hebat aura merah membanjiri seluruh isi Arena, diiringi guncangan dahsyat dari tubuh Issei.

Dan kemudian armor [Boosted Gear Scair Mail] yang melapisi tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan besar, sebuah ekor dari lempengan metal berwarna merah tumbuh dari tulang ekornya, sepasang sayap naga merah bercahaya membentang lebar dari punggung sang Sekiryuutei, helm pada wajahnya memanjang merubah bentuknya menjadi kepala naga berhiaskan gigi-gigi runcing yang identik dengan kepala Welsh Dragon, semua mutiara hijau pada tubuh ise berganti menjadi mutiara merah menyala.

Sedangkan Raiser yang melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto kemudian menggihil dan gemetaran akibat getaran kekuatan yang dikeluarkan dari Naruto yang sedang lepas kendali karena pancingan amarah dari Raiser yang membuat Naruto memasuki [Juggernou Moder]

GROOOOOOAR

Auman dari Naruto yang kini sudah menjadi miniatur Naga membuat Raiser kini jatuh tertunduk karena tekanan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dari kemarahan Sekiryuutei

"AKU MENYERAH, AKU MENYERAH" Teriak Raiser histerias dan takut dengan makhluk didepannya ini yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan ingin membunuhnya sekarang

Wush

BLAAAAR

kini Naruto sudah ditahan oleh seorang bersurai merah dengan memakai baju Zirah a.k.a Sirzech Lucifer yang sedang menghatam tubuh Naruto yang terlapis oleh Armor dengan [Power of Destruction], tapi semua itu sia-sia karena seranagn dari Sirzech tidak berarti apa-apa kepada Naruto

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

Terdengar sebuah suara campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan anak-anak, remaja, dan dewasa yang bergabung menjadis satu

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Laser canon super dahsyat berwarna merah ditembakankan dan mengikis dan menghancurkan segalanya yang menghalangi jalur lintas serangan pemusnah masal tersebut bahkan tubuh Sirzech kini sudah bertelanjang dada akibat serangan dari Laser it, beruntung Sirzech melapisi tubuhnya dengan [Demonic Power] kalau tidak ia tidak akan tahu sekarang jadi apa dirinya.

"Argh... benar-benar serangan yang sangat kuat aku tidak sanggup lagi jika terkena serangan itu" Gumam Sirzech

GREEP

Kemudian sebuah tangan mungil memluk tubuh Naruto, dan tubuh itu berhetar menandakan bahwa orang yang sedang memeluknya kini sedang menangis dengan hebatnya

"Hikz... kumohon Issei janganlah seperti ini, cukup... Hikz cukup sampai disini saja" Ujar Gadis berambut Crimson a.k.a Rias yang sedang menangis sembari memeluk Naruto, dan perlahan tapi pasti kina Armor yang melindungi Naruto kini mulai menghilang dan menampakan seorang pemuda berambuat coklat, kemudian Naruto merasa pandangannya memburam dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri

[MINDSCAPE ON]

Naruto melihat sekitar setelah dia terbagun akibat menggunakan kekuatan aneh itu, tapi bukan di kamar yang waktu itu, tapi berada di alam bawah sadarnya

"Enghh... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

 **"Kau memasuki [Juggernou Mode] Naruto"** Jawab Ddraig kepada Naruto

"Apa itu [Juggernout Drive]?" Tanya Naruto

 **"hah, itu seperti saat kau melawan Pain dulu yang membuatmu lepas kendali karena kemarahanmu yang memuncak"** Jawab Kurama

"hah, tadi aku sungguh khawatir Naruto, karena Partner bilang jika kau menggunakan [Juggernout Drive] akan memperpendek umur orang yan gmenggunakan [Juggernout Drive]" Ujar Issei

 **"Tapi entah mengapa umurmu tidak berkurang Partner setelah Naruto menggunakan** [ **Juggernout Drive]"** Balas Ddraig

 **"Itu karena Naruto sudah terbiasa jika tubuhnya lepas kendali, jadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa"** Ujar Kurama

"Jadi seperti itu, syukurlah jika begitu, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Naruto?" tanya Issei kepada Naruto

"AKu akan membuka jati diriku yang sebenarnya" Jawab Naruto tegas

"ehhh... kenapa?" tanya Issei

"Jika aku memberitahukan siapa aku yang sebenarnya mungkin mereka bisa membantu kita untuk berpisah" Jawab Naruto

"Kau benar Naruto" Balas Issei

 **"Tak kusangkan gaki, setelah kau pindah ke dimensi ini otakmu sekarang sedikit cerdas"** Ujar sang Juubi Next Generation itu kepada Naruto

"Diam kau bola bulu" Balas Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kurama

 **"Awas kau gaki, akan aku balas lain kali"** Kurama menyeringai setelah membalas ucapan Naruto

"hahahah, baiklah jika seperti itu, tapi aku harus kembali kedunia nyata sekarang Jaa ne" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dari alam bawah sadarnya

[MIDSCAPE OFF]

Naruto kini membuka matanya dan terlihat Rias, gadis yang ia tolong dari pertunangannya dengan Raiser sedang menatapnya begitu juga dengan Peerage lainnya, dan kemudian mereka semua mendekat kearah Naruto dengan senyum bahagia terpampang jelas pada wajah mereka

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Issei, aku sangat cemas saat kau tidak sadarkan diri" Ujar Rias yang sedang menangis bahagia

'entah mengapa dia mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san, terutama rambutnya dan matanya juga memiliki kemiripan dengan Kaa-san' pikir Naruto

"enghhh... berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Naruto

"ara.. ara kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu Issei-kun" Jawab gadis berambut Drak blue bernama Akeno

"hah dua minggu, kenapa aku merasa pertarungan itu berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dattebayo" Ujar Naruto ngalntur sedangkan Rias dan yang lainnya bingung karena tidak biasanya Issei mengucapkan kata 'Dattebayo'

"Apa itu Dattebayo, Issei, sepertinya aku baru mendengarnya?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"ahhh aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Buchou berdua, apakah kalian bisa meninggalkanku berdua dengan Buchou?" tanya Naruto keapada semuanya dengan menampilkan Puppy Eyes no jutsu adalannya

"ahhh... baiklah" jawab mereka semua kemudian semua keluar untuk memberi waktu berdua untuk Issei dan Buchounya, dan sesudah memastikan para Peeraganya keluar kemudian Rias membuka suaranya

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Rias

"ahhh.. itu hanya bawaan dari ibuku sejak lahir, dan entah mengapa saat aku sedang sangat bingung atau senang aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu tanpa sadar" Jawab Naruto

"ibu? aku tidak pernah melihat ibumu mengucapkan kata itu, waktu aku mengantarkan Asia kerumahmu waktu itu, padahal ibumu saat itu sedang sangat senang Is-..." Ucapa Rias terpotong oleh Naruto yang keburu membuka suaranya

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka semua bingung karena yang mereka tahu adalah Naruto adalah Issei

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak mengerti" Ujar Rias yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan Pawan-nya

"Aku bukanlah Hyoodo Issei, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan Issei yang kalian maksud sekarang menyatu denganku" Ujar Naruto yang semakin membuat Rias bingung lagi

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Rias

"Dulu aku di pindahkan oleh musuhku ketempat ini dengan sebuah jurus teleportasi yang membuatku menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya, dan saat aku tiba disini partikel-pertikel tubuhku masuk kedal tubuh Issei, dan karena jiwanya kalah dengan jiwaku maka aku yang mengontrol tubuh ini, sedangkan Issei hidup di alam bawah sadar" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Rias memastikan kebenarannya, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan penuh akan kebenaran

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu Uzumaki-san, tapi sungguh ini sulit untuk dipercaya tapi aku akan mencoba percaya padamu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Dan sampai kapan kalian akan begini?" tanya Rias

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, dan aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan harus seperti ini" Ujar Naruto

"Jadi begitu" Balas Rias sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"dan juga panggil aku Naruto saja, karena aku tidak suka formalitas, dan aku minta kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang semua ini" Ujar Naruto seraya meinta kepada Rias agar tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa

"baiklah, itung-itung sebagai rasa terimakasihku kepadamu yang telah menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan yang tidak aku inginkan ini" Ujar Rias sembari terenyum lega

"Dan apa karena kau menyukai Issei, sehingga kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya menggeleng

"Aku tidak menyukai Issei, aku hanya menganggapnya keluargaku yang aku sayangi tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" Jawab Rias, sedangkan Issei yang didalam alam bawahsadar yang mendengar itu hanya menunjukan wajah lesunya karena ucapan dari Rias

"Ahhh maaf bertanya yang tidak-tidak" ujar Naruto setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Rias ia buru-buru minta maaf

"Tidak apa kok Naruto-kun, aku malah senang bisa membagi ceritaku kepadamu" Ujar Rias sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto Blushing

'Dan entah mengapa aku nyaman berbicara dengannya, berbeda dengan saat berbicara dengan pemilik tubuh aslinya bahkan dari Akeno sekalipub' Bati Rias

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku Rias, dan kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu menyelsaikan masalahmu" Ujar Naruto

"terimakasih Naruto-kun kau sangat baik sekali, dan aku ingin bertanya suatu hal kepadamu" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Silahkan tanya" Balas Naruto

"Kau itu memliki bentuk fisik seperti apa, dan mempunyi sifat seperti apa?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Kalau sifat aku tidak bisa menilai diriku sendiri bagaimana sifatku tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu sifatku, dan untuk bentuk fisikku ya..." Ujar Naruto yang kini sedang berpikir

"ya?" ucap Rias tak sabar

"Aku memilik rambut pirang jabrik, bermata Biru samudra, kulit tubuhku berwarna tan, mempunyai tanda lahir dipipi seperti kumis kucing, dan yang pasti tubuhku Atletis" Jawab Naruto yang kini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari memamerkan cengiran Khas Naruto, sedangkan Rias yang membayangkan bagaimana fisik Narutopu memerah karena yang ada bayanganannya adalah sesosok pangeran berambut pirang bermata biru samudra

"Kau kenapa,apa kau sakit karena majamu memerah?" tanya Naruto yang tidak menyadai gelegat dari Rias karena dari sanannya adalah Naruto orang yang tidak peka

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan leih baik kita temui yang lainnya aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalah fahaman dengan kita" Ujar Rias kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Naruto dari belakangnnya, dan saat mereka keluar mereka mendapat godaan dari yang lainnya terutama Akeno

0.0

Kini Rias memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah dengan Naruto dan juga Asia, dan kabar itu membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati, dan berusaha mecegah keinginan dari Rias tapi sayangnya keras kepalanya Rias tidak bisa diluluhkan dengan mudah bahkan tidak bisa,Dan Ibu Issei dengan senang hati menerima Rias sebagai anggota keluarganya dan Rias juga akan merenovasi rumah Issei agar lebih luas dari yang sekarang, Dan kini daripada Naruto mengambil pusing masalah ini lebih baik dia pergi kekamar untuk istirahat karena mulai besok dia harus bersekolah

[TIME SKIP]

 _'kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak dan Selain itu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?'_ batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah samping dan menemukan Rias tengah memeluknya, lebih parahnya lagi Rias tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali dan payudaranya menempel pada dada milik dadanya.

"Uwaaa…h" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri.

"engh.. Ohayou Naruto-kun dab Kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau juga telanjang?" Ucap Naruto panik sambil berusaha tidak melihat tubuh Rias dengan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya

"walau kita tidur tekanjang kita kitak melakukan apa-apa, Dan aku tidak bisa tidur jika aku tidak telanjang, dan aku datang kekamarmu karena aku tidak bisa tidur" Jelas Rias kepada Naruto

"hah baiklah, dan lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi karena kita akan berangkat sama-sama karena aku tidak tahu dimana sekolah kita" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

Dan setelah itu Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sedangkan Rias kembali kekamarnya dengan sihir teleportasi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **yo minna chapter ini sudah selesai, dan maaf gak isa balas review karena keburu mau pulang dari sekolah, karena sudah jam setengah enam, dan sebentar lagi Adzan Maghrib**

 **Next Update : Great Boskito Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3 : Teman

**kono Yo No Kyuseishu**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Teman**

Kini Naruto dan Rias berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, setelah mereka memasuki lingkungan sekolah mereka mendapat teriakan tidak jelas dari para siswa maupun siswi Kuoh highschhol

"Kyaaa Rias-Neesama berjalan dengan Issei"

"Rias-Neesama jangan dekat-dekat dengan Issei"

"Issei jangan dekat-dekat Rias-Neesama nanti kamu berbuat mesum"

Teriakan dari siswa dan siswi itu hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Naruto seolah tidak pernah mendengar teriakan mereka, walau dalah hati dia kesal setengah mati karena di bilang mesum hanya karena dia menempati tubuh orang mesum ini, dan sikap Naruto medapat pandangan tak percaya karena Naruto yang mereka tahu adalah Issei bersikap cool

"Ada apa dengan dia, tidak biasanya salah satu member trio mesum itu bersikap seperti itu" Ujar Salah satu siswi yang masih bisa di dengar Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mendesis

"Cih" Desis Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang mendesis

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya Risih saja di sebut mesum" Jawab Naruto

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi disini Issei dikenal sebagai member dari Trio mesum" Jawab Rias

"Y a sudahlah, bisa kau tunjukan kelasku dimana?" Pinta Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu"

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas dimana Issei menimba ilmu, dan sebelum Rias meninggalkannya untuk kembali kekelas dia meminta Naruto untuk datang ke Occult Reseach Club pulang sekolah nanti, Dan sekarang Naruto sedang menimba ilmu di kelas 2B, tapi bukan menimba ilmu yang ia dapat malah ia stres sendiri mempelajari pelajaran yang disebut sastra ini

'Hah, ini gara-gara Zetsu hitam yang seenaknya memindahkanku ke dimensi ini, aku lebih baik melawan Kaguya dari pada harus mengerjakan soal yang tidak aku mengerti apa ini' Batin Naruto yang frustasi melihat soal itu,

TENG TENG TENG

Beruntung bagi Naruto yang bagaikan terlepas dari segel karena mendengar bel dari surga yang menandakan waktunya istirahat, dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah karena dia sekarang memliki hobi baru yaitu memandangi awan dan langit, dan dsinilah Naruto sedang berbaring sembari melihat awan yang cerah

"Huh, Aku merindukan saat dulu maish diakademi ninja saat kita memandangi awan bersama karena membolos pelajarang dari Iruka-sensei, bukan begitu Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Akamaru?" Ujar Naruto lirih yang mengingat masa-masa dulu saat diakademi ninja

'Ehm..." Terdengar suara deheman dari arah belakang yang membuat Naruto harus menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata adalah sosok berambut hitam pendek sebahu dan menggunakan kacamata a.k.a Sona Sitri

"Ternyata Sona-Kaichou, Ada apa?" tanya Naruto polos yang tidak menyadari aura kelam dari Sona

"Kau maish bertanya ada apa Issei? ini sudah waktunya masuk kekelas untuk memilai pelajarang kembali dan kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Sona yang menampilkan wajah tegas dan disiplinnya

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Naruto datar

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah ketua Osis disini jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku dan Sekarang kembali kekelas" Ujar Sona sembari mendeathglare Naruto, tapi Naruto seolah-olah tak terpengaruh dengan Death Glare dari sona, baginya wajah seperti itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan Death Glare milik rekan seteamnya Sakura Haruno

"Lantas kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto datar, seolah tak peduli dengan derita yang akan mendatanginya

"Aku akan menyeretmu, jangan mentang-mentang kau Peerage dari Rias jadi kau bisa seenaknya saja" Ujar Soan dengan menaikkan oktaf bicaranya

"Lakukanlah jika kau mampu kaichou, tak peduli apa yang kau ucapkan karena aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan hidupku, walau itu Satan sekalipun" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yakin, sedangkan Sona sendiri terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, karena setahu Sona Issei adalah orang yang akan takut dengan dirinya dan Sona merasakan kegajalan disini

"Baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk sekali ini, tapi kalau sampai aku melihatmu membolos lagi aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu Issei" Ujar Sona yang tak percaya bahwa dia tidak bia membujuk seorang Hyoodo Issei untuk kembali kekelas

"Dan aku akan menemuimu lagi di Clubmu pulang sekolah nanti" Lanjut Sona dan kemudian meninggalkan Naruto

"Arigatou Kaichou" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar, karena dia tidak akan merasakan neraka di kelasnya

"Hah, lebih baik aku bertemu dengan mereka saja" Gumam Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi bersila untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya

[MIDSCAPE NARUTO]

Naruto mulai membuka matanya kembali, api dihadapannya terdapat sosok Issei yang didepan mukanya persis dan membuat Naruto terkejut

"Uwoooooh" Kaget Naruto melihat sosok Issei yang didepanya

"Sugoi, kau benar-benar keren tadi naruto saat tadi membantah Sona-Kaichou" Ujar Issei dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena gugup saat dipuji oleh orang

"Ahhh, itu hanya seuatu hal biasa, bukan hal yang besar" Ujar Naruto gugup, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rubah putih itu

"Jadi Kurama, apa kau sudah menemukan cara agar tubuh kami terpisah?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

 **"Belum, tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki ide yang bagus tapi sangat beresiko"** Ujar Kurama

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dan Issei serantak

 **"Kau tahu sekarang aku adalah Juubi, dan seharunya JInchuriki dari Juubi bisa mencapai Level Rinnegan seperti mataku ini"** Ujar Kurama memperlihatkan matanya yang berpola Riak air

 **"Lantas apa maksudmu Kurama, tolong jangan berbelit-belit"** Ujar Ddraig yang tidak sabar begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Issei

 **"Jigokudo, tapi aku juga itu berhasil atau tidak karena pada Prinsipnya Jigokudo adalah jutsu yang digunakan untuk menaruh Roh keluar bukan raga, jadi aku ragu apalagi kau belum bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan"** Ujar Kurama, sedangkan Naruto teringat akan nyawanya yang dulu hampir ditarik keluar oleh nagato tapi beruntung Itachi menolongnya

"Tidak Kurama, aku tidak inngin lagi mencicipi jutsu itu lagi paa diriku" Balas Naruto

 **"Sudah kuduga kau tidak setuju dengan ideku, jadi untuk sekarang aku belum bisa memutuskan bagaimana caranya"** Terang Kurama kepada mereka

"Memang tidak ada jutsu yang bisa membuat raga berpisah?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

 **"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto, dan apakah disini tidak ada yang bisa melakukan pemisahan raga?"** Tanya Kurama sembari melirik Ddraig

 **"Aku juga tidak tahu, jujur aku baru melihat kejadian seperti ini hanya sekali ini"** Jawab Ddraig

 **"Tapi aku memiliki solusi walau ini sangat berat"** Ujar Kurama

 **"** Apa itu?" Tanya Issei antusias

 **"Rikudou Sennin, mungkin dia tahu suatu hal dengan masalah ini"** Ujar Kurama

"Rikudou jiji? Tapi bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya? aku saja tidak pernah memikirkannya" Balas Naruto

 **"Kau tahu Naruto, jujur aku merasa pernah datang kedimensi ini saat aku masih bersatu menjadi Juubi, dan entah mengapa aku merasakan suatu hal yang Familiar dengan dunia ini walau entah apa itu"** Ujar Kurama

"APA JADI KAU PERNAH DATANG KESINI?" Teriak Naruto dan Issei

 **"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"** Tanya Ddraig

 **"Apa kau ingat Naruto, bahwa Rikudou-jiji pernah bilang dia adalah penjelajah dimensi?"** Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto, sedangkan kini Naruto berada dalam pose berpikir

"Benar, dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Rikudou-jiji di bilang bahwa dia adalah penjelajah dimensi" Ujar Naruto yang sudah menemukan ingatannya kembali

 **"Dan dengan alasan itulah aku seperti merasa Familiar disini"** Ujar Kurama menjelaskan tentang maksud bicaranya tadi

"Jadi seperti itu, jadi aku harus mencari info tentang Rikudou-jiji didimensi ini?" tanya Naruto

 **"Benar sekali"** balas Kurama

 **"Hmmm, jika kau membutuhkan informasi yang detail tanyakan pada salah satu anggota Keluarga sitri pasti mereka mengetahui sesuatu hal, karena Iblis sitri sangat mengetahui ilmu pengetahuan"** Ujar Ddraig, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, tapi untuk sekarang aku harus kembali dulu aku yakin bahwa sekarang kelas sudah bubar" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian kembali kedunia nyata

[MINDSCAPE OFF]

Dan seperti yang Naruto pikirkan bahwa kelas sekarang sudah selesai dan dirinya harus segera ke ruang Occult Research Club karena bagaimanapun juga dia disini adalah Issei bukan naruto, kemudian dia berjalan kearah bagunan tua yang di sebutkan oleh Rias tadi pagi, dan tak sampai 10 menit dia sudah berada di didepan pintu dan kemudian mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" Terdengar suara dari dalam kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam ruang Club, dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian dari mereka semua, sedangkan Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya kikuk

"Ada apa dengan kalian, kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti iyu?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka

"Ahhh.., tidak apa-apa dan hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau Issei?" Tanya Sona, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut karena bagaimana dia tahu kalau dirinya bukan Issei, tapi Naruto tetap masih mau mengelak

"Tentu saja aku Issei, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura yakin

"Tapi kenapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berbeda, dan tadi" Ujar Sona

"memang salah jika aku berubah?" Tanya Naruto yang membatin senang karena berhasil men Checkmate Kaichounya itu

"ehmmm" Gumam sona tak jelas

"Ahhh sudahlah Sona-Kaichou jangan dipermasalahkan, karena Buchou bilang saat Rating game kepalaku terbentur dan sebagian ingatanku tidak aku ingat" Ujar Naruto datar, sedangkan yang gelarnya disebut hanya mendeathglarenya karena menjadikannya kambing hitam

"Apa benar itu Rias?" tanya Sona kepada sahabatnya itu

"Hah, itu benar Sona, jadi jangan heran dengan sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini berbeda" Ujar Rias memberi alasan yang logis

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Rias, kalau begitu aku mohon pamit dulu" Ujar Sona kemudian ingin melangkah pergi tapi Naruto keburu mengeluarkan suaraunya

"Tunggu" Ujar Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Sona

"AKu ingin bertanya sesuatu hal kepada Kaichou, apakah aku boleh?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sona

"Tentu saja Issei, apa yang ingin ka tanyakan?" Balas Sona

"Aku tahu tentang keluarga sitri yang mempunyi perpustakaan tentang pengetahuan didunia ini, dan aku akan bertanya tentang Rikudou Sennin" Ujar Naruto kepada Sona, sedangkan Sona hanya sedang berpikir karena sepertinya dia pernah membaca tentang sosok yang disebut Issei tadi

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku lupa tapi aku akan membantu semampuku" Ujar Sona kepada Naruto

" Baiklah Kaichou, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau membantuku, karena informasi tentang dirinya sangat berarti bagiku" Ujar Naruto lirih kepada Sona

"Memang ada apa kau meanyakan itu?" Tanya Rias penasaran, begitu juga dengan peerage Rias yang lainnya karena tidak seperti biasanya Issei bersikap seperti ini

"Hanya saja, aku penasaran sosok yang dibilang oleh Ddraig, dan ini juga menyangkut masalah Partnerku jadi aku harus membantunya" Ujar Naruto meyakinkan Sona

'Dasar pembohong besar kau Naruto-kun, pasti kau mencari informasi agar kau bisa keluar dari tubuh Issei' Batin Rias

"Baiklah aku akan membatu dengan datang ke perpustakaan keluarga sitri di Underworld, jika begitu aku pamit, dulu semuanya" Ujar Sona dan kemudian keluar dari ruang Klub dengan lingkaran sihir

Kini Rias dan para Peeragenya sedang melakukan perkumpulan membahas kontrak yang akan mereka penuhi, dan setelah selesai Rias menyuruh untuk memnuhi kontrak yang sudah dibuat tapi Rias meminta Naruto untuk tinggal karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Rias

"jadi Rias, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya naruto to the point

"hmmm... aku senang dengan sifatmu yang ini langsung to the point, maksudku adalah tentang Rikudou Sennin itu" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Dia adalah Rikudou Sennin, Otsusuki Hagoromo sang dewa Shinabi" Jawab Naruto menyebut nama sang dewa di dunia shinobi

"jelaskan lebih terperinci lagi" Pinta Rias kepada Naruto

"dia adalah pendiri dunia Shinobi, dan juga disebut di dimensi kami dengan julukan dewa shinobi, dan dia sudah berkelana menjelajahi waktu dan Dimensi. Dan untuk mengetahui tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang dengan kemampuan Nishunya yang aku tidak tahu itu apa" Jawab Naruto

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan mu dan juga Issei?" Tanya Rias

"Kurama bilang bahwa dia merasa Familiar dengan dimensi ini, dan sepotong ingatan tentang dunia ini perlahan masuk dalam ingatannya saat dulu ia masih menyeti dengan Juubi dan menjelajah dimensi dengan Rikudou Senni" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan

"Jadi seperti itu, jadi apakah kau mendapatkan tentang dia Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias

"belum, dan aku berharap Sona-kaichou bisa menemukan informasi tentang Rikudou Sennin, dan aku takin dia mengetahuo sesuatu tentang hal ini" Jelas Naruto

"AKu juga akan membatu kalian semampuku, tapi apakah tidak beresiko jika kalian tetap menyatu?" tanya Rias lagi

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi itulah yang kami khawatirkan jika salah satu dari kami sudah mencapai batasnya berarti habislah kita" Ujar Naruto dengan tampang takutnya jika mambanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku sudah tidak bisa kembali kedimensi ku, dan selamanya akan menetap didimensi ini, dan akupuun juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku sudah terpisah dari tubuh Issei" Ujar Naruto lirih, karena takut kalau dirinya akau sendiri lagi

"Kau jangan sedih naruto-kun, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, karena bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menganggapmu keluargaku walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupamu tapi aku percaya kamu adalah orang yang baik Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias sembari tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Arigatou Rias, aku senang bertemu denganmu" Balas Naruto sembari menampilkan cengiran khasnya

"hmmm... sama-sama Naruto-kun, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi apakah kau tidak punya orang yang kau rindukan di dunia asalmu?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Ada"

"Siapa?" tanya Rias antusias

"teman-temanku, teman yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang yang bernama kesepian, teman yang membuatku menjadi kuat, teman yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka dikala aku sedih dan senang, teman yang menerimaku apa adanya tanpa memandang diriku yang tersegel musang berekor sembilan pada tubuhku" Ujar Naruto lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang membuatmu merasa seperti ini" Ujar Rias yang menundukan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah

"Tak apa Rias, karena mulai sekarang kehidupanku yang sekarang berada disini, dan kau adalah teman pertamu sebagai Naruto bukan Issei, dan aku senang karena kau mau menerimaku menjadi temanmu walau kau tidak mengetahui bentuk fisikku" Ujar Naruto

"Teman?" mata Rias membulat karena mendengar kata teman itu

"Ya, mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum kepada Rias

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, selama ini temanku hanyalah Sona dan Akeno saja, hanya mereka yang memandang sebagai sosok Rias bukan Heirres Gremory dan tubuhku ini" Ujar Rias yang masih belum mau menatap Naruto

"Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menjalin pertemanan bukan? aku berteman denganmu bukan apa yang ada pada tubuhmu tapi yang ada pada hatimu, kebaikan hatimu yang mau menerimaku, mau membantuku, dan mempercayaiku, dan itu sungguh berharga bagiku tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa senangnya aku saat ini karena kau menerimaku apa adanya" Ujar Naruto dan terlihat setetes liquit menetas dari mata Naruto, sedangkan Rias kini menatap mata Naruto untuk mecari kebohongan tapi yang ia dapat adalah nihil melainkan ketulusan saat mengatakannya, dan kemudian Rias menerjang Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya erat

"Arigatou karena mau menjadi temanku, dan terimakasih untuk tidak memandingku sebagai Gremory" Ujar Rias yang kini banjir air mata

"Hapuslah air matamu Rias karena aku tidak bisa melihat temanku itu menangis, karena jika kau tersenyum kau akan terlihat cantik, dan mulai sekarang kita adalah teman" Ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

"Teman" Ujar Rias sembari tersenyum lebar dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan ajri kelingking Naruto

Dan mulai sekarang Rias dan Naruto adalah teman, dan awal dari Pertemanan mereka semoga menjadi akhir yang bahagia

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf gak bisa balas Review karena masih harus menysun proposal pelantikan bantara, tapi kesempatan berikutnya akan Author balas Review dari Kalian**

* * *

 **Next Update : Shinobi DxD 2**

* * *

 **Info : Oke sebelumnya Author mau memberitahu bahwa The Ultimate Shinobi akan mengalami perombakan jadi Fictionnya akan dihapus dan diganti dengan versi yang lebih, dan untuk Ruller elemental juga akan mengalai perombakan jadi untuk sementara hanya 3 Fiction dulu yang aktif yaitu Shinobi DxD, Naruto The Next Poseidon, dan Kono Yo NO Kyuseishu**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pelepasan & Kebahagiaan

**kono Yo No Kyuseishu**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : hmmm.. d mindscape ada kurama... berarti kurama ada d tubuh issei jg... kurama punya infinite chakra... pds4 udah bisa menyalurkan chakra... so,ngerti kan maksud'a.

A : iya bener, tapi sayang kalau di awal menunjukan kekuatannnya. kan jagoan keluarnya akhir heheh

Q : thor apa nnti akan diceritakan tntng konoha setlah kepergian naruto

A : Malas ahh yang nyritaiin konoha

Q : PISAH AJA NARU SAMA SI MESUM ISSE SENPAIII PLEASEEEE IYAAA

A : Pasti

Q : ceritanya terlalu mainstream dan alurnya agak kecepetan

A : Mainstream lebih GG

* * *

0.0

 **Chapter 4 : Pelepasan & Kebahagiaan**

Terlihat kini Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolahnya dan dalam posisi bersila yang menandakan dia sedang dalam alam bawah sadarnya

"Hoy, Kurama apa kau sudah menemukan cara agar tubuh kita bisa berpisah?" Tanya naruto kepada rubah putih berekor sepuluh ini

 **"Belum Gaki, kau harus mencari informasi tentang Rikudou Sennin terlebih dahulu. Dan satu yang ingin aku tanyakan?"** Ujar Kurama kepada Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

 **"Apa kau masih memiliki chakra yang dulu diberikan Rikudou Sennin?"** Tanya Kurama

"Masih, tapi sedikit dan itu sisa pertarungan dari melawan Kaguya" Ujar Naruto

 **"Itu lebih dari cukup, kau hanya perlu menyambungkan dirimu dengan chakra milik Rikudou-jiji untuk bertanya sekilas tentang semua ini"** Ujar Kurama

"Baiklah Kurama aku akan mencobanya" Ujar Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengambil posisi bersila dengan mengonsentrasikan chakranya dan chakra milik Rikudou Sennin, dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan sensasi berbeda dari tadi

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Terdengar sebuah suara kakek-kakek dan kemudian Naruto membuka matanya

"Ahhh.. aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana melepas raga seseorang dari raganya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rikudou Sennin

"Ini seperti jutsu Zetsu yang mampu masuk kedalam tubuh seseorang" Gumam RIkudou sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Jadi apakah ada caranya?" Tanya Naruto pada Rikudou sennin

"Hanya satu, walau ini sangat beresiko besar perbandingan 50:50" Ujar RIkudou Sennin

"Apa itu?" tanya naruto tidak sabaran

"Kau memiliki Kurama yang sudah menyerap kekuatan dari Juubi, kau hanya perlu memintanya menguarkan kekuatan dari Juubi hingga semaksimal mungkin jika berhasil kau akan keluar dari tubuhnya, tapi jika gagal tubuh yang kau huni akan meledak dan kau akan lepas kendali" Ujar Rikudou Sennin, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, karena itu salah satu cara untuk melepaskan diri, kecuali jika ada yang menggunakan Shiki Fuujin untuk melepaskan kalian, tapi kau tahu sendiri resikonya" Ujar Rikudou Sennin

"Jadi intinya ada dua cara?" Tanya naruto

"Benar, dan kurasa chakra ku sudah habis, jadi tapi sebelum iuu aku akan memberimu tahu satu hal yaitu Rinnegan bisa bangkit jika kau melindungi apa yang menurutmu berharga. Dan Naruto jalani apa yang ada didepanmu dan jangan menengok kebelakang dan yang terkahir ini pesan dari orang tuamu jika aku bertemu denganmu _'Berjuanglah sesakit apapun dan kami akan slalu menemanimu di setiap langkahmu dan kami percaya padamu_ Naruto' " Ujar Rikudou Sennin kepada Naruto dan kemudian menghilang secara perlahan meninggalkan naruto yang terharu akan pesan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya

0.0

Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan terlihat tiga berbeda makhluk ini memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang meneteskan air matanya, dan kemudian Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Issei kepada Naruto

"Aku mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga" Jawab Naruto sembari menghapus air matanya

 **"Jadi apakah kau sudah mendapatkan cara agar kalian bisa berpisah?"** Tanya Ddraig

"Hanya satu cara, yaitu kau..." Ujar Naruto menunjuk Kurama

 **"Ada apa?"** Tanya Kurama karena Naruto menunjuknya

"Tingkatkan kekuatanmu semaksimal mungkin" Jawab Naruto

 **"Apa kau yakin Naruto?"** Tanya Kurama, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

 **"Baiklah"** Jawab Kurama dan kemudian menaikkan kekuatannya sampai melebihi batas Abnormal

'Kekuatannya benar-benar dahsyat, ini bahkan setera dengan Ouroboros Dragon' Batin Ddraig

'Kekuatan yang sungguh besar' Batin Naruto dan Issei

0.0

Saat ini pertemuan antara Rias dan Sona medadak berhenti karena mereka merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar

"Apa kau merasakannya Rias?" Tanya Sona kepada Rias

"Benar Sona, dan sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini. Kita harus mengeceknya" Ujar Rias sedangkan Sona hannya mengangguk kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sumber tekanan kekuatan dan mata mereka terbelalak karena ternyata yang membuat guncangan dahsyat tadi berasal dari tubuh Issei

'Apa itu kau Naruto-kun' batin Rias

"Apa yang dilakukan Pawn-mu Rias?" Tanya Sona kepada Rias

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi semakin lama tekanan ini semakin membuatku sesak seakan membuatku tersedot kesana dan jantung berpacu sangat cepat" Ujar Rias sedangakn Sona hanya mengangguk setuju

"Kau benar Rias, aku tidak kuat menahan luapan energi ini yang semakin lama semakin membesar" Ujar Sona yang kini jatuh berlutut dengan memegang dadanya karena sesak, tak beda dari Sona Riaspun juga merasakan hal yang sama

Kemudian tubuh Issei mulai bercahaya berwarna kuning, dan kemudian sebuah partikel cahaya keluar dari tubuh Issei dan partikel cahaya itu membetuk badan manusia, kemudian dari partikel itu muncul sosok pemuda berambut pirang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan jilatan api dibawahnya, sedangkan Rias yang melihat pemuda itu stuck sementara dan ia sadar bahwa dia adalah Naruto

'Naruto-kun' Batin Rias yang sudah melihat fisik asli Naruto

Dan kini terlihat tubuh Issei dan Naruto jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian Rias dan Sona mendekat kearah mereka, Rias dan Sona memeperhatikan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan intens

"Siapa dia, aku belum pernah melihatnya" Ucap Sona

"Aku juga tidak tahu dan lebih baik kita membawanya" Ujar Rias sedangkan Sona hanya mengangguk dan kemudian membawa tubuh Issei dan Naruto

0.0

 **"Kau hebat Gaki, bisa menekan kekuatan dari Juubi dengan kekuatan Senjutsumu jika kau tidak menekannya maka mungkin tubuh bocah naga itu akan meledak karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan dari Jubi"** Ucap Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto

 **"Tapi sekarang aku juga harus beristirahat karena luapan energi yang sangat besar itu membuatku lelah" Lanjut Kurama dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya**

 **0.0**

Rias kini memandang kedua tubuh pemuda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu hari, dan karena ruang osis tidak menyediakan tempat untuk perawatan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk merawat kedua pemuda ini di ruang klub Rias, lagipula hari ini adalah hari minggu

Dan tak lama kemudian pemuda berambur pirang mengerjapkan matanya, dan matanya menampilkan gambar perempuan berambut merah crimson yang sedang memandangnya dengan intens

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu Rias?" Tanya Naruto lirih karena baru sadar kepada Rias

"Apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja aku Naruto, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Lihat saja dicermin" Suruh Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menengok kearah cermin dan terlihat dirinya dengan tubuh aslinya

"YEAAAAAA, aku sudah kembali ketubuh asliku" Jerit Naruto senang karena bisa kembali ketubuh aslinya

"Jadi itu benar kau Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias

"Benar ini aku Naruto, memangnya ada yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto sembari memutarkan tubuhnya

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat lebih tampan dari apa yang aku bayangkan" Ujar Rias, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya merona

"ahhhh... kau berlebihan Rias" Ujar Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menandakan dia sedang gugup

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini, dan aku akan mendaftarkanmu di Kuoh Highschool tahun kedua, dan kau bisa lusa" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah

"Hah? kenapa harus sekolah aku sangat stress dengan yang namanya sekolah, lebih baik bersantai saja" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak kau harus tetap bersekolah, dan aku akan membantumu dalam belajar" Ujar RIas tetap bersikeras

"Hah, baiklah Rias kau menang, dan kau harus menepati apa yang sudah kau omongkan" Ujar Naruto

"Pasti" Ujar Rias sembari tersenyum

Dan kemudian mereka dilanda oleh keheningan karena salah satu dari mereka sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Naruto dengan pemikiran tentang bangkitnya RInnegan yang ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Rikudou Sennin, sedangkan Rias yang sedang memikirkan Naruto

"Hah, aku bosan maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat Rias?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"tentu saja, lagipula aku juga bosan jika harus berdiam diri seperti ini terus" Balas Rias

"Tapi, kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Peganglah tanganku" Ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan kananya, sedangkan RIas yang mendengar itu hanya memerah tapi tetap menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning dan kemudian mereka tiba-tiba datang kesebuah padang rumput yang snagat luas dengan sebuah pohon ditengah padang rumput itu

"Indahnya" Ujar Rias terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya

"Kau suka?" Tanya naruto, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk dan masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Kau mengetahui dari mana tempat ini Naruto-kun? mengingat kau adalah orang baru" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku menemukan tempat ini saat aku sedang bosan dan kemudian aku berjalan-jalan dan menemukan tempat ini" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, aku tidak pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini karena lingkungan keluarga kebangswanan Gremory-ku, dan aku ingin merasakan sensasi seperti ini dari dulu tapi sayang aku tidak bisa, karena keluargaku bilang sangat berbahaya jika aku keluar karena aku adalah penerus dari keluarga Gremory" Ujar Rias lirih

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan yang sudah-sudah yang terpenting kau nikmati pemandangan seperti ini selagi bisa, karena tidak tahu besok-besok kita tidak bisa merasakan sensasi seperti ini" Ujar Naruto yang memabringkan tubunya di hamparan rumput di bawah pohon

"Kau berbaringlah ini akan lebih enak" Tawar Naruto, kemudian Rias menuruti tawaran dari Naruto dan berbaring di sebelah Naruto

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Rias

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tampa mengalihkan pandanganya kearah langit

"Maukah kau menjadi anggota kebangsawananku?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut selama sedetik dan kemdian tersenyum

"Ahhhh... Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku sebagai Manusia, tapi aku akan selalu membantumu walau aku bukan anggota Peeragemu lagi" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Bukan itu maksudku aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, karena kau adlaah temanku dan kau adalah manusia dan pastinya umurmu tidak akan sepanjang kami para Iblis" Ujar Rias lirih

'Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku, dan aku ingin kau selalu disisiku karena saat di sampingmu aku merasa tenang, nyaman, aman, dan bahagia' Batin Rias

"Kalau itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena umurku tidak sependek manusia biasa, karena aku adalah Jinchurki Juubi maka umurku akan setara dengan kalian para Iblis, dan bentuk fisikku tidak akan bertambah tua setelah umurku 25 tahun" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias (A/N : Jangan tanya kenapa jinchuriki Juubi seperti itu karena itu hanya karangan Author)

'Dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, karena kau disaat bersamaan mengingatkanku kepada ibuku dan orang yang dulu aku cintai Haruna Sakura' Batin Naruto

"Jadi Naruto-kun akan hidup panjang?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Ya, dan aku akan selalu menemanimu dan selalu melindungimu karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar itu menjatuhkan air matanya karena senang, tapi kesenangan itu buyar karena Rias melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan meraung kesakitan

"ARghhhhhhhhh..." Raung Naruto kesakitan

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias khawatir kepada Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu... ARghhh... mataku rasanya seperti terbakar" Ujar Naruto sembari menahan rasa sakitnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu mulai berkuarang dan setelah Naruto membuka tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya membuat Rias tercengang karena indahnya bola mata milik Naruto

"Indahnya" Gumam Rias

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Naruto-kun. matamu sungguh indah memilik mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air" Jawab Rias

"Apa? Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki RInnegan" Teriak Naruto, tapi itu sesaat karena ia meningat pesan dari Rikudou Sennin, bahwa Rinnegan akan bangkit jika dirinya menemukan apa yang harus ia lindungi dan sekarang dirinya mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan kakek Rikudou itu

"Apa itu Rinnegan?" Tanya Rias, sedangakan Naruto mengangat ucapan Sasuke untuk memfokuskan chakra ke matanya untuk memngaktifkan Sharingan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan Naruto mencoba dan hasilnya matanya kembali menjadi sepasang Blue Saphire (A/N : Ini buatan author sendiri jadi jangan nanya kenapa bisa begitu :D)

"RInnegan adadalah salah satu mata dewa di dimensiku dengan kekuatan penghancur atau sebaliknya yang sanngat dahsyat, dan mataku ini memilik tingakatn ketiga sesudah Yogengan, dan Sharinnegan" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, dan untuk kekuatan kau akan menegetahuinya nanti karena aku belum bisa menguasi mata ini karena aku baru saja mendapatkannya, dan lebih baik kau lihat disana sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam" Ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedangkan Rias kini mengambil posisi disamping Naruto dan bersama-sama menikmati indahnya sunset di hamparan rumput yang sangat luas, dan dua menit kemudian matahari sudah terbenam

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias berterimakasih kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bingung

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Terimakasih karena mengajakku ketempat yang indah seperti ini" jawab Rias

"Sama-sama dan lebih baik kita kembali mengingat hari sudah hampir malam" Ujar Naruto sembari memegang pundak Rias dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning

Dan setelah sampai disana dia tidak mendapati Issei berada di ruag klub yang menandakan dia sudah sadar dan memutuskan untuk pulang, sedangakn Naruto dan Rias tidak ambil pusing dan memilik untuk makan malam setelah itu mereka menonton Tv dan kebersamaan mereka di bumbui oleh canda dan tawa yang membuat mereka senang

'Aku tidak menyangka bila bersama Naruto-kun sifat asliku yang selama ini aku sembunyikan tidak bisa aku tahan saat bersamanya dan aku senang bisa bersamanya' Batin Rias yang kini sedang bermain catur dengan Naruto

"Jadi karena kau kalah Naruto-kun, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku yaitu menyiapkan sarapan untukku besok hahahaha" Ujar Rias sembari tertawa lepas

"Hei, mana bisa begitu" Protes Naruto yang tidak mau dirinya harus mempersiapkan sarapan besok

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, dan jika kau menolak aku tidak akan membelikanmu Ramen lagi" Ancam Rias kepada Naruto dengan seringainya

"Hah, baiklah Rias aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membawakanku ramen setelah pulang sekolah bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto kepada Rias

"Setuju" Jawab Rias

"Dan apakah kau mau main lagi Narutokun?" Tawar Rias kepada Naruto dengan tampang horrornya

"Tidak, aku tidak mau main lagi bisa-bisa aku disuruh membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini nanti jika kau kalah" Canda Naruto, dan mereka berduapun tetawa dengan lepas

"Hah, kau tidak asik Naruto-kun, lagipula kan enak jika menerima pembersihan ruangan klub dengan gratis" Ujar Rias tersenyum jahil

"Yeee... itu enak di kamu Rias tapi susah di aku" Jawab Naruto

"hahahaha Gomen, aku hanya bercanda bagaimana jika kita mencari makan diluar saja, karena aku sudah lapar lagi" Ajak Rias kepada Naruto

"Hah, kau itu seperti ibu-ibu ayng sedang hamil saja Rias" Ujar Naruto kemudian dia mendapat jitakan dari Rias

DUAK

"Ittai... ada apa denganmu kenapa kau memukulku?" Protes Naruto karena dirinya di jitak oleh Rias

"Slaah sendiri kenapa kau mengataiku seperti ibu-ibu hamil" Jawab Rias sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

Dan setelah acara eje-ejekkan mereka selesai kemudian mereka pergi keluar untuk mecari makanan, dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kedai Ramen karena Naruto yang menyarankannya dan Rias hanya mengangguk setuju karena dirinya juga ingin makan Ramen. dan acara makan mereka diselingi canda tawa di antara mereka sehingga acara makan mereka tidak monoton

 **-TBC-**

 **Yo Bagaimana menurut Kalian Fic ini? Jangan lupa Reviewnya :D**

* * *

 **Next Update : The Mission**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dendam & Excallibur

**kono Yo No Kyuseishu**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G X Sakura. H X

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Lanjut senpai ! kalau bisa adegan fight nya adain sama ceritanya agak panjangin yah senpai

A : Oke bisa diatur

Q : update lgi kpan

A : Tergantung Fiction yang lain karena urutan

Q : Hoho,, akhirny naruto keluar dri tbh issei,, author pairny Naru harem or Singel,,, lanjutkan lgi...

A : Kalau aku terserah yang Reader dulu, kalau suka harem ya harem kalo enggak ya enggak

Q : btw apakah naruto di sini godlike

A : Kalo kekuatan Naruto hanya Strong, kalo campuran dari Naruto X Kurama Godlike

Q : Pertarungan baru dimulai

A : Pastinya

Q : walaupun alurnya kecepetan tapi Romance nya lumayan dapet

A : Karena lagi males aja nikin yang serius-serius dulu, jadi adegan Fight masih lumayan kurang

* * *

0.0

 **Chapter 5 : Dendam & Excallibur**

Kini Rias dan Peeragenya beserta Naruto sedang berkumpul, mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'Siapa dia?' kecuali Rias dan Issei yang sudah mengetahui siapa Naruto

"Buchou, sebenarnya dia ini siapa? dan dia terlihat tampan ufufufu" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah menggoda

"Baiklah Naruto-kun perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi dari dimensi lain. Dan aku waktu itu yang menempati tubuh Issei karena partikel dari tubuhku masuk kedalam tubuh Issei" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi. Dan sukses membuat mereka terbelalak

"Jadi yang waktu itu adalah kau? pantas aku tidak merasakan hawa kemesuman dari Issei-senpai" Ujar Koneko kepada Naruto

"ya seperti itu lah" Balas Naruto, sedangkan Issei sedang tertunduk karena mendengar ucapan dari Koneko

"Dan mulai sekarang Naruto-kun akan menjadi bagian dari Occult Reseach Club walau dia tidak menjadi bidakku" Ujar Rias dan mendapat anggukan dari Peeragenya. Dan pandangan Naruto mengarah kepada Kiba yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba

"Ehhhh... tidak ada Naruto-san" Jawab Kiba gugup

"Hah, panggil saja aku Naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas" Balas Naruto keapda Kiba

"Baiklah Naruto" Ujar Kiba

'Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan pasti itu bukan hal baik, aku harus mengawasinya karena tatapannya seperti Sasuke saat masih di konoha dulu, yaitu tatapan seorang yang penuh dendam' Batin Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa pergi sekarang" Ujar Rias kepada Peeragenya, dan mereka kemudian pergi dari ruang klub

0.0

Mulai hari ini adalah murid dari Kuoh Highschool, dan dihari pertamanya dia datang bersama Rias karena Naruto masuk dalam kelas angkatan tahun ketiga karena umurnya sudah mencapai 17 tahun. Dan Rias menyuruhnya untuk berpenampilan biasa saja karena agar tidak menjadi sorotan dari para sisiwi di Kuoh Highchool

"Huh, hari pertama sekolah membuatku pusing sekali dengan apa yang di sebut mata pelajaran itu" Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal

 **"Naruto apa kau merasakannya?"** Terdengar suaru Gahib dan tanpa bertanya Naruto tahu jika itu adalah Kurama

"Ya, sepertinya di dekat sini ada pertarungan" Ujar Naruto kemudian, kemudian bediam sebentar karena ingin memasuki Sennin Mode

Sedangakn Di tempat pertarungan itu

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian, kenapa kalian meyerng kami?" tanya Issei dengan sudah mengaktifkan [Dragon Boster] miliknya

"aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu iblis pendosa?" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"lalu apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Kiba kepada dua wanita gereja di depannya

"karna kau adalah musuh kami" Jawab salah satu wanita yang menjadi lawan mereka

wuuust!

kemudian kedua perempuan itu melancarkan serangan kepada Issei dan juga kiba yang kemudian juga perlahan tapi pasti terhanyut pada pertarungan itu

"cih... permainan pedangnya hebat aku sulit melancarkan serangan" Desis Kiba

"kemampuan berpedangmu hebat juga tapi sayang tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan aku " Ujar salah saru dari mereka yang menggunakan kerudung seperti jaket dengan rambut pendek

"cih.. jangan sombong kau" desis lagi kiba

Dan kemudian gadis itu membuka liliran yang ada pada pedang itu dan Kiba sangat terkejut bahwa pedang itu adalah [Excalibur Destruction]

"Inilah pedang Excalibur destrcution dan jangan harap kau bisa menang" Ujar gadis itu dengan somobong . begitu juga dengan gadis yang menjadi lawan Issei yang sudah melepas sarung dari pedang Excalibur

"sial ternyata pengguna Excalibur, aku akan menghabisimu?" Ujar Kiba

"jangan terlalu berharap bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan pedang ini!"jabab perempuan itu dan kemudian melesat kearah Kiba. Kemudia Kiba meloncat kebelakang beberapa langkah

"jangan menghindar iblis sialan"

Setelah itu gadis menerjang kearah Kiba. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal mencoba memenggal kepala Kiba.

Traank!

TapiKiba berhasil menahan serangan dari gadis itu dan lemudian melancarkan serangan. Kemudian mereka melakukan serangan terus menerus tanpa henti sedangkan Issei hanya bertahan. Koneko hanya melihat pertarungan mereka karena Koneko sudah terluka saat di serang secara mendadak oleh mereka

"CRASH" "CRASH"

Kemudian tubuh Issei dan juga Kiba jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat sayatan dari pedang Excalibur yang membuat tubuh mereka seperti mengeluarkan Aura hitam.

"Lebih baik kalian mati saja, semoga tuhan mengampuni kesalahan kalian" Ujar Salah satu dari kedua orang itu, kemudian dia mengayunkan pedangnya hendak membunuh Issei dan Kiba, sedangkan Kiba dan Issei menutup mata mereka menunggu rasa sakit yang akan merima mereka

DUAK

Wanita itu terlempar beberapa meter setelah menerima tendangan dari sosok yang menggunakan jubah merah dengan aksen jilatan api di bawahnya

"Naruto-senpai" Ujar Issei dan Kiba

"Yo, sepertinya kalian membutuhkan bantuan" Balas Naruto

"Sepertinya seperti itu, maaf merepotkanmu senpai" Ujar Kiba

"Tak apa aku senang membantu juniorku. Dan kau orang yang disana bersiap-siaplah" Ujar Naruto, sedangakn gadis yang memakai tudung kepada menggenggam erat pedangnya

SRINK

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di hadapan gadis itu kemudian memukul perut gadis gereja itu hingga terpental. Naruto yang bersiap-siap melancarkan serangannya kembali hanya tertahan karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang keluarga Gremory yang memunculkan Rias beserta Peeragenya

Kemudian Rias menyuruh Asia untuk mengobati luka dari Issei dan juga Kiba. Setelah itu mereka membawa Xenovia dan juga Irina yang telah memperkenalkan diri ke Occult Reserach Club untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal.

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Xenovia melirik pria yang tadi menahan serangannya.

"siapa Namamu pemuda?" Tanya Xenovia kepada Naruto

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa kamu bertanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto ya" Gumam Xenovia sangat pelan.

"ahh tidak hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san" Ujar Xenovia

"Panggil saja Naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan embel embel itu membuatku terlihat tua" Balas Naruto sedangkan Xenovia hanya menggangguk kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruang klub

'Sepertinya masih ada hal yang lebih merepotkan tadi, dan alangkah baiknya jika aku masih mengawasi Kiba, dan Issei juga karena sepertinya dia akan membantu Kiba' Batin Naruto

[TIME SKIP]

Dan benar saja apa yang prediksi oleh oleh Naruto, saat ini Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei dan juga dua gadis utusan gereja kemarin dan juga Pawn dari Sona Saji kini sedang melakukan hal-hal yang mungkinakan membahayakan diri mereka. Dan kini mereka menyamar dengan baju yang aneh tapi tidak cukup lihai untuk mengelabui mata dari Naruto yang mengawsi mereka sedati tadi.

Dan kini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan pendeta Gila yang bernama Freed Zelzan yang merupakan pengguna pedang Excallibur, Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton sebentar sebelum turun tangan

"Hahahaha, kita bertemu lagi Iblis-chan" Ujar sosok Freed Zelzan

"Pedang itu?" Mata kiba melotot setelah melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh Freed

"hahahaha, benar pedang ini adalah pedang Excallibur dan dengan pedang ini aku akan menghabisi kalian, jadi siapa dulu yang akan melawan?" Tanya Freed dengan sombongnya

"Hanya aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu" Ujar Kiba dan kini mulai menyerang kearah Freed

"KIba" Teriak teman-teman Kiba yang melihat kiba melawan sendiri

"Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia, seberapa banyak Iblis aku pasti bisa membunuh kalian dengan pedang Excallibur" Ujar Freed yang menghindari serengan Kiba dengan melompat keatas dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dari udara

TRANK

Pedang Excallibur dan pedang kini sedang bertabrakan

"Pedang ku ini adalah pedang gejolak api surag yang dikenal sebagai Excallibur [Rapidly] Ujar Freed memberi nama pedangnya

TRANK TRANK

TRANK TRANK

Kemudian mereka menghilang dengan bekas benturan dari pedang, dan membuat teman-teman mereka melongo melihat ini semua karena kecepatan yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya, dan kini perut kiba tersayat oleh pedan Excallibur

"Mati kau" Teriak Freed yang mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Kiba, tapi kemudian pedang itu di tahan oleh seseorang dan sosok itu hanya menahan pedang Excallibur hanya menggunakan kuku

"Sepertinya kalian dalam kesusahan" Ujar sosok itu

"Naruto-senpai/ Naruto" Ucap mereka semua setelah melihat sosok yang datang menolong mereka

"Kalian duduklah aku yang akan menyelsaikan ini" Ujar Naruto kepada semuanya

"Cih jangan sombong kau" Teriak Freed kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke Naruto, tapi dapat di tangkap oleh Naruto menggunakan satu tangan

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menahan seranganku hanya menggunakan satu tangan?" Kaget Freed karena serangannya dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto dan itu membuat Freed jengkel

"Dengan Senjutsu ketahanan fisikku akan meningkat, dan serenagn seperti ini tidak akan melukai tubuhku" Jawab Naruto

 **[Oodama Rasengan]**

Muncul sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru yang lebih besar dari Rasengan biasa di tangan kanan Naruto kemudian dia arahkan ke perut Freed hingga membuat Freed terpental beberapa meter, tapi tidak sampai disitu karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul diatas Freed dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya

 **[Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar membuat tubuh Freed luka disana-sini, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Freed menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan merah dan kemudian menampilkan dua sosok wanita yaitu Rias dan Sona. dan mereka berdua kemudian meceramahi Peerage mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendesis kesal karena daritadi hanya mengomel saja dan kemudian Naruto angkat bicara

"Cukup Rias, Sona jangan marahi mereka lebih dari ini," Ujar Naruto

"Tapi mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mebahayakan mereka dan-..." Ucapan rias terpotong oleh Naruto

"Dengar aku tahu bagaimana posisi kiba saat ini dan juga Issei, saji dan juga Koneko" Ujar Naruto menggantung

"Tapi -..." Ucapan Sona terpotong ucapan dari Naruto

"dengar Rias Sona, aku tahu kamu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka, dan yang lebih penting tidak terjadi apa-apa" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum dan membuat rasa kesal Rias dan Sona yang tadi menumpuk hilang entah kemana

"baiklah Naruto/ Naruto-kun" balas Rias dan Sona bebarengan

"dan untuk kalian jangan ulangi kejadian tadi, jika kalian meminta bantuan pasti aku begitu juga yang lainnya pasti membantu kalian, bukankah kita itu keluarga?" Tanya Naruto

"ha'i Naruto-senpai, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ujar Kiba, Issei, dan Koneko

"baiklah untuk kali ini aku menolerir perbuatan kalian, tapi jika kalian melakukannya lagi..." ujar Rias dengan tersenyum mengerikan

"... apapun asal jangan tamparan lingkaran sihir di pantat" Teriak Issei histeris

"tenang saja aku tidak akan memberikan kalian hukuman itu, tapi aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik seperti memberi hukuman kepada kalian agar membuat kontrak minimal 20 selama seminggu" ujar Rias tersenyum menakutkan yang membuat Issei pucat Pasi bahkan Kiba dan juga Koneko

"ara.. ara ternyata Buchou sangat sadis fufufu" ujar Akeno yang ikut-ikut tersenyum sadis

"Hah... sudah lah Rias jangan menakuti Peeragemu, kau pikir 20 Kontrak selama seminngu itu mudah?" ujar Naruto sembil tekekeh melihat ekspresi ketiganya yang menurutnya lucu

0.0

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah kembali ke Occult Reseach Club setelah menyelsaikan masalah tadi

"Huh, Peeragemu tadi sungguh nekat Rias. jika kau telat sedikit matilah mereka" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Kau benar, dan trimakasih telah monolong Peerageku" Ujar Rias berterimakasih kepada Naruto

"Ahhh... itu bukan apa-apa karena sudah kewajiban karena kita sekarang adalah keluarga" Balas Naruto yang manggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena kebiasaan disaat dirinya sedang gugup

"Baiklah, dan lebih baik kita makan malam, dan kurasa kau sudah lapar" Ujar Rias, sedangkan Naruto matanya berbinar karena mendengar kata makanan

"Kau selalu mengerti diriku Rias, tahu saja bila diriku sedang lapar" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita makan" Ajak Rias dan kemudian mereka menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam

0.0

Sedangkan disuatu tempat

"Itu artinya kami bisa menyusul Naruto Tsunade-sama?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink kepada sosok yang dipanggil Tsunade

"Benar Sakura, tapi jutsu ini juga akan mengirimu permanen ke Dimensei itu, dengan artian kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dimensi ini lagi. Kau bisa kesana karena Shikamaru dan Kakashi sudah berhasil menemukan titik koordinat dimana Naruto dikirim" Ujar Tsunade agak sedih

"Aku akan menyusul si baka itu Tsunade-sama" Jawab Sakura sengan sorot mata yang yakin

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut" Ujar Sasuke kepada Tsunade

"Tidak sasuke-kun, kau harus mengemban tugas sebagai Hokage selanjutnya karena ketiadaan Naruto" Ujar Sakura sedangakn Sasuke hanya menunduk

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-niichan" Ujar Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"Tapi kau masih memiliki impian untuk menjadi Hokage!" Ujar Sakura Konohamaru

"Apa gunanya, karena orang yang membuatku memiliki cita-cita itu tidak ada disini, lebih baik aku ikut dengan Sakura-neechan untuk pergi ketempat Naruto-niichan" Ujar Konohamaru yakin

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian pulanglah dan persiapkan barang-barang kalian karena kita akan memulai pemindahan dimensi ini, karena ini tepat bulan purnama seperti yang ada di gulugan yang di buat oleh Minato" Ujar Tsunade

0.0

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura dan Konohamaru sudah siap dengan tak ransel di punggul mereka, dan kemudian Kotetsu menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri di tengah tanda segel itu

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Hayate kepada Sakura dan Konohamaru

"Kami siap" Jawab Mereka yakin, dan kemudian para Jonin membuat serangkaian hand seal ayng rumit

 **[Hiraishin : Jikkukan Genkai No jutsu]**

Kemudian dari tanda segel itu mulai berubah menjadi cahaya kemudian menghisap tubuh Sakura dan Konohamaru

"Selamat tinggal Tsunade Shisou, salamkan permintaan maafku kepada teman-teman karena pergi tidak pamit kepada mereka" Ujar Sakura kemudia tubuh mereka sudah menghilang

0.0

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan dia seperti merasakan tubuhnya terutama dadanya agak berat dan kemudian dia menengok dan terlihat sosok Rias yang sedang tidur dengan memeluknya dengan kepala di dadanya, parahnya lagi Rias tidak memakai busana sama sekali. dan tak lama Naruto memandangi Rias kini matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pertanda dia akan bangun

"Ohayou Rias-chan." sapa Naruto yang melihat sudah bangun dari tidurnya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." sapa balik Rias yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, jadi aku datang ke kamar mu dan juga memelukmu." jawab Rias yang masih membuat dada Naruto sebagai bantalan

"Kau tahu kan Rias-chan, kalau aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali dan memperkosa dirimu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Rias tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana, kemudian memeluk Rias

Rias hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala bagian belakang di dada kanan Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun, kamu tidak akan macam-macam dengan ku."

"Terima kasih kalau kau percaya padaku Rias, tapi jika sewaktu-waktu aku benar-benar lepas kendali aku harap kamu segera menghentikanku." kata Naruto

Dan setelah itu mereka kemudian pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi karena mereka harus pergi kesekolah

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Next Update : The Mission**


	6. Chapter 6 : Awal dari Pertemuan

**kono Yo No Kyuseishu**

 **Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

 **Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G X Sakura. H

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : buat ketika ketemu konohamaru buat duel jurus oiroke no jutsu

A : Itu sudah terlupakan bro

Q : Lanjut author san.. kalo bisa buat naru harem

A : Yah nanti lihat saja dah

Q : aduh jadi tar mau balik lagi ke dunia shinobi

A : Tidak bisa, karena sudah saya bilang jutsu permanen

Q : jd bkalan ada karakter dr dimensi naruto ya

A : Ya begitulah, nanti bukan hanya Sakura dan Konohamaru saja kok :D, tapi kalian gak bisa nebak :D

Q : ada beberapa kalimat yang mirip dengan fic author lain, karena waktu baca serasa dejavu, tapi bagus.

A : Gak mirip cuma idenya saja yang sama

Q : Mau nanya.. kenapa Sakura lagi kenapa gk Hinata dan kenapa cuma dua orang kenapa gk tiga atau empat

A : Karena saya sukanya NaruSaku bukan NaruHina :'(

Q : Kapan Sakura dan Konohamaru bertemu Naruto,,? Apa nanti Naruto'nya bakalan jadi Iblis juga,,? And sekalian juga ya masukin Sona ama Akeno ke pair Naruto, itu juga kalo bis

A : Dalam waktu dekat, tapi kalau jadi Iblis lihat saja nanti, soal Pair nanti aja

Q : nice, masukan sakura ke pair naruto

A : Pasti

Q : mohon jangan harem single pair aja OK?!

A : Cuma 2 nanti kok

Q : Sakura jadi Harema Issei

A : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, aku gk rela hehehehe... maaf biasa teriakan fans NaruSaku :D

Oke Sebelumnya saya Repost dulu, karena kemarin lewat Steam karena program lagi di update jadi Maaf

* * *

0.0

 **Chapter 6 : Awal Dari Pertemuan**

Terlihak di sebuah celah dimensi ada seorang gadis dan seorang anak sekitar usia 15 tahunan sedang berada di sana, dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok naga berwarna merah mendekati mereka yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri

"Haey bangunlah" Ujar naga itu seraya membangunkan kedua orang itu, tak lama kemudian dua orang itu membuka matanya

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak mereka berdua kaget karena melihat sosok naga yang sangat besar di hadapan mereka

"K-Kau Si-Siapa?" Tanya Konohamaru terbata

"Aku adalah Great Red sang Dragon of Dragon juga disebut DxD penghuni celah dimensional, dan kalian sendiri siapa dan kenadapa kalian bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Great Red kepada keduanya dengan suara beratnya

"Aku Sakura Haruno, dan ini adikku Konohamaru" Jawab Sakura kepada Great Red

"jadi kenapa kau bisa datang ketempat ini? dan sepertinya kau berasal dari Dimensi lain" Tanya Great Red

"Kau benar aku dari Dimensi lain tepatnya dunia Shinobi, kedatangaku kemari adalah untuk menemui sahabatku yang di pindah secara paksa kedunia ini" Ujar Sakura kepada Great Red

"Baiklah aku percaya kepadamu, tapi dengan kekuatan kalian yang masih lemah kalian bisa menjadi makanan bagi makhluk supranatural, dan aku akan memberikan kalian sedikit kekuatan" Ujar Great red kepada keduanya

"Apa itu?" Tanya keduanya secara bersamaan, kemudian muncul dua buah cahaya kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Sakura dan juga Konohamaru

"Ada apa dengan tubuku, tubhku terasa terinjeksi oleh kekuatan" Gumam Sakura

"AKu telah memberi kalian kekuatan beruba Sacred Gear, dan Sacred Gear kalian dihuni oleh seekor naga yang tergolong legendary dragon dan naga yang menghuni Sacred Gear kalian adalah Hellios sang Black Hole Dragon dan Drago sang Elemental Dragon" Ujar Great Red

"Jadi apa itu Sacred Gear?" Tanta Konohamru, dan kemudian Great Red menceritakan tentang Great War, Ketiga Fraksi, sab Sacred Gear

"Jadi seperti itu, tidak kusangka tidak hanya dunia Shinobi saja yang sedang berperang" Gumam Sakura

"Dan kenapa kau memberi kekuatan kepada kami?" Tanya Konohamru kepada Great Red

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah bocah berambut kuning yang mempunyai sesuatu yang setara bahkan lebih dariku, maka tidak salah aku memberi kalian kekuatan karena hidup di dunia sana tidaklah mudah" Ujar Great Red

"Ha'i Arigatou Great Red, Tapi bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kalian akan tahu setelah kalian melewati celah dimensional jadi cepatlah pergi, dan aku mempunyi satu permintaan kepada kalian" Pinta Great Red kepada Sakura dan Konohamaru

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mohon kalian menghentikan perseteruan antara dua Heavenly Dragon Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou" Jawab Great Red

"Baiklah" Jawab sakura sedangkan Konohamaru hanya mengangguk kemudian melewati celah dimensional

0.0

Sedangkan di tempat Rias dan Peeragenya

Terlihat sebuah tombak cahaya yang cukup besar kini mengarah ke Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya menutup matanya karena sudah di pastikan dirinya tidak akan selamat

"BUCHOU AWAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Peerage Rias

Sring

 **[Gakido]**

Kemudian tombak itu terhesap oleh seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Rias. [A/N : Disini Author tidak membut Rinnegan menhisap ninjutsu tapi untuk menghisap molekul]

"Kau tidak apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang maisih menutup matanya

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias memanggil nama Naruto

"Kau duduklah Rias, biar aku yang mengurus ini" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias kemudian mengadahkan tangan kanannya kearah Kokabiel

 **[Bansho Tennin]**

Tiba-tiba Kokabiel merasa tubuhnya tetarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dann kemudian leher Kokabiel sudah berada di tangan kanan Naruto kemudian menghantamkannya ke tanah dengan keras

BLAAAAR

"Uaghhhhhh" Kokabiel memuntahkan darah karena hantaman dari Naruto, tidak sampai disiti tubu Kokabiel kini melayang seiring dengan Naruto menaikkan tangan kanannya

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR

TUbuh Kokabeil melesat sejauh belasan meter akibat hantaman sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, kemudian Kokabiel mencoba berdiri dan kemudian terbang. dan saat diudara Kokabiel membuat Tombak cahaya yang sangat besar tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya

"Rasakan ini Manusia rendahan" Ujar Kokabeil kemudian melempar tombak cahaya itu kearah Naruto

 **[Gakido]**

Seperti serangan Kokabiel tadi tombak cahaya berukuran besar itupun terhisap dengan oleh sesuatu yang berbentuk perisai di depan Naruto

"Ternyata kau tidak belajar dari sesuatu, hanya serangan fisik yang mampu terhadap ku" Ujar Naruto kepada Kokabiel 'Dan tentunya Senjutsu' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati

"tapi maaf paman ini harus berakhir" Ujar Naruto kemudian teleport kebelakang Kokabiel dan memberinya sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat kemudian naruto kembali ketempat asalnay, dan beberapa saat kemudian Bola tadi bercahaya sangat terang dan kemudian meledak

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Dan menyisakan tubuh Kokabiel yang tengah sekarat dengan kehilangan kelima pasang sayap gagaknya, Naruto sudah siap dengan sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru, tapi dia hentikan karena seseorang mencegahnya

"Jangan kau bunuh dia" Ujar Sosok yang memakai armor berwarna putih

"Apa kau memiliki alasan agar aku tidak membunuhnya?" tanya naruto

"Karena kami memiliki hukuman sendiri, terhadap orang yang membangkang pimpinannya" Jawab sosok itu

"Baiklah aku percaya kepadamu Hakuryuukou" Ujar Naruto kemudian melempat tubuh Kokabiel ke arah Hakuryuukou, kemudian Issei yang melihat Hakuryuukou sedikit terbakar amarahnya

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu kesini, apa kamu mencariku?" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? dan perkanlkan namaku adalah Vali. aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku, dan aku lebih tertarik dengan dia daripada dirimu" Ujar Vali menunjuk Naruto

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kemudian Issei berlari ke arah Vali tapi di hadang oleh Naruto

"Jangan Issei kemampuanmu masih dibawah Hakuryuukou " Ujar Kiba

"jadilah kuat, dan saat itu tiba aku akan datang kita lihat siapa yang akan mendominasi" Ujar Vali kepada Issei

Dan kemudian Hakuryukou pergi meninggalkan Kuoh Highschool dan pergi membawa tubuh Kokabeil. Setelah masalah Kokabiel selesai mereka yang melihat sekolah sudah tidak berbentuk lagi hanya menghela nafas

"lebih baik kita bereskan ini" Ujar Rias kepada semuanya

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para pearageku yang menyelsaikannya" Ujar Sona

"Baiklah Sona-senpai mohon bantuannya" Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

"karena kuoh Highschool masih dalam perbaikan lebih baik kita berkumpul di Vilaku, Dan Naruto-ku kau harus ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Rias

"Baiklah Rias" Jawab Naruto pasrah

0.0

Setelah sampai disana Mereka kemudian makan malam sebentar karena mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di Vila Rias, tapi kemudian Naruto harus meninggalkan mereka karena Naruto merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat familiar dengannya dan juga orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, dan tanpa babibu di langsung menuju kearah pusat chakra itu dengan melacak menggunakan Sennin Mode

'Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini Sakura-chan, Konohamaru' Batin Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

0.0

Terlihak dua orang berbeda gender satu wanita berambut pink di bawah bahu dan seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun bermabut coklat jabrik sepertinya mereka sendang kebingungan untuk mencari jalan keluar karena mereka berada di tengah hutam dan daritadi mereka hanya berputra-putar saja

"Tak kusangka kalian berada disini juga, dan aku merasakan sesuatu dari kalian? dan sepertinya kalian sama sepertiku berasal dari dunia Shinobi" Ujar sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang kepada Sakura dan konohamaru

"Siapa anda..."

0.0

Naruto yang kemudian sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya merasa aneh karena dia tidak menemui siapa-siapa padahal tidak mungkin dia salah mendeteksi

"Hah, mungkin aku hanya halusinasi saja" Gumam Naruto kemdian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesu.

[TIME SKIP]

dan keesokan harinya Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul berada di Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk membahas tentang kontrak yang sudah Peerage Rias peroleh sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk sarapan dengan ramen

"dan sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan Pearage baruku" ujar Rias kepada yang lainnya yang terkejut kecuali Akeno

"Siapa Buchou?" tanya Issei

"silahkan masuk" Rias mempersilahkan masuk Pearage barunya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Issei dan setelah orang itu memasuki ruangan itu semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut kecuali Rias dan Akeno

"XENOVIA?" Teriak Naruto,Issei,Kiba, dan Koneko

"yak betul, dan dia adalah bidak Knightku aku pikir akan menguntungkan bila memiliki bidak Knight yang memiliki pedang Durandal" Ujar Rias kepada Pearagenya yang masih tidak percaya

"tapi Xenovia bukankan kamu sebelumnya adalah Excorcist alias permburu Iblis tapi kenapa kamu menjadi Iblis?" tanya Kiba kepada Xenovia

"setelah aku mendengar bahwa tuhan telah mati aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan apapun lagi, dan kurasa bergabung dengan kalian akan membuatku memiliki tujuan baru"

dan setalah itu Rias membacakan kontrak yang sudah mereka peroleh tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena munculnya lingkaran siir berwarna putih dan berlambang Gremory tanpa bertanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lingkaran sihir iru adalah Grayfia Lucifuge

"Selamat pagi Rias Ojou-sama, maaf bila mengganggu waktu anda" ucap sopan Maid bernama Grayfia

"ada apa Grayfia Neesama?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia

"seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin, atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama anda diminta untuk menjadi pendamping dari Fraksi iblis beserta Pearage anda"

"baiklah, kami bersedia. lantas kapan rapat itu akan di laksanakan?" tanya Rias

"rapat antara ketiga Fraksi untuk membahas Aliansi akan di laksanakan tiga hari lagi, jadi bersiaplah dan juga Sirzech-sama meminta anda untuk melepas Bishop anda karena Sirzech-sama merasa sudah cukup" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih

"Jadi dua hari lagi adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah?" tanya Naruto dan Rias hanya mengangguk

"dan lalu siapa Bishop anda yang satunya Buchou?" tanya Issei

"Gasper Vladi" Ujar Rias

"Vladi? berarti dia ada-" ucana Naruto terpoton goleh Koneko

"iya senpai, dia memiliki kekuatan dari Vampir" ujar Koneko datar dan membuat Naruto dan Issei merinding karena mendengar nama Vampir

"dan baiklah jika Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk melepasnya aku akan melepasnya" ujar Rias

"melepasnya memang di dikurung" Tanya Naruto

"tepatnya disegel, karena dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya" ujar Rias

"Ara... ara apa kalian takut Naruto-kun Issei?" Tanya Akeno

"Bukan takut hanya ngeri" Jawab Naruto dengan merindingkan badannya yang membuat penghuni disana tertawa

"hahahah kamu lucu Naruto tapi jangan takut dia tidak meminum darah kok" Ujar Kiba

"Hah? Vampir tidak minum darah bagaimana bisa kalau tidak minum darah bukannya vampir akan mati?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena dulunya sebelum aku menjadikannya pelayanku dia adalah setengah manusia, dan jangan terlalu membaca Komik Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias yang tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Naruto

Dan kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju sebuh ruangan yang terdapat mantra di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Karena nii-san menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya maka aku akan membebaskannya" Ujar

[A/N : Scene pembebesan Gasper saya Skip aja, udah bosen]

Pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi itu terjadi dan sekarang semua pemimpin dari Faksi sudah datang kecuali Sirzech yang entah dimana mungkin menjalankan kebiasaannya yaitu tidur saat bekerja. Dan kemudian mereka melakukan pembicaraan ringan karena sang pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Michael yang di dampingi oleh Irina yang notabene Excorcist angkat bicara

"lalu sekarang dimana Sirzech, seharusnya dia sudah datang" Tanya Michael

"entahlah Michael-sama, Nii-san selalu begitu" Ujar Rias yang membuat semua sweatdrop

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang kluarga Gremory milik Grayfia

"Gommen atas kedatanganku yang telat karena harus menjalankan tugas dari Lord Gremory" Ujar Sirzech dan mendapat anggukan dari Grayfia

"tak apa Sirzech" jawab Azazel

"Dan sepertinya kau membawa orang yang kuat untuk mengawal rapat kita ini" Ujar Azazel memandang Pearage Rias dan Sona

"Yha karena aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu Rapat kita ini" Ujar Sirzech memberi penjelasan

"dan dengan begitu kurasa rapat ini akan berjalan dengan baik " Ujar Azazel. "Dan lebih baik kita mulai Rapat kita ini" Lanjut Azazel

Dan kemudian rapatpun dimulai dengan Sirzech di kawal oleh Rias bersama pearagenya dan juga ada Seraffal yang di kawal oleh Sona dan Pearagenya, Azazel di kawal oleh vali sang Hakuryukou dan Michael di kawal oleh Irina selaku penganut Fraksi tuhan.

"Jadi apa kau mengtahui perihal penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin Azazel?" tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel, Sedangkan Azazel hanya santai menaggapi pertanyaan itu

"cepat jawab, jangan hanya bersantai saja, Kau tahu seberapa cemasku memikirkan Sona-tan" ujar Sarafall

"tenanglah Serafall, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel, dia bergerak dengan keinginan dan naluri akan peperangannya dan dia tidak bergerak atas perintahku" Ujar Azazel yang mulai serius

"Apa jaminannya?" tanya Serafall

"Aku, aku yang akan menjadi jaminannya" Ujar Azazel

"Baiklah kami mempercayaimu Azazel, lagipula Naruto sudah menyelsaikan masalah Kokabiel kemarin hingga tidak ada korban yang jatuh" Ujar Sirzech

"Dan sekarang kita akan membahas tentang Aliansi, apakah kalian setuju dengan kita beraliansi?" tanya Michael sang pimpinan surga setelah tewasnya tuhan di Great War

"Fraksi Iblis bersedia, bukan seperti itu Serafall?" tanya Sirzech sedangkan Serafall hanya mengangguk

"Fraksi Malaikat jatuh juga bersedia" Ujar Azazel

"Lantas bagaimana dengan kalian Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou?" tanya Michael kepada Issei dan Vali

"Aku bersedia" Ujar Issei dan Vali

"dan dengan bigini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ujar Michael yang memberi keputusan Final atas pertemuan rapat ini

"yha dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi, dan bisa memancing dengan damai tanpa gangguan" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop

Dan tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terasa waktu berhenti, semua yang ada diruangan itu terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini kecuali pimpinan ketiga Fraksi dan Serafall, Rias, Sona, Vali dan Issei yang memegang Sacred Gear dari dua naga surgawi, termasuk dua pemegang pedang Xenovia dan Kiba, dan juga Naruto

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ujar Sosok itu

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Next Update : The Mission**


End file.
